The Pirate, the Fairy, and the Mermaid
by The Reaper13
Summary: What happens when a human boy meets a fairy? What happens when they travel together and meet a mermaid? What will happen when their worlds collide? And what will happen when they must work together to stop a great evil from destroying their worlds? Sequel from "The Meeting" and not a lemon story like the others I made. Melody/OC.
1. Chapter 1

**Thanks to those who left reviews for "The Meeting" story. I appreciate it guys and I'm glad at how many reviews I got for this. As promised here is the story that I told you guys. I am taking a little break from the lemon stories I have been writing and I'm giving my friend a break from writing them. Now I want to try working on different stories. **

**Yep, I'm going (puts on sunglasses) to the Disney universe…dun, dun, dun! Don't worry though this won't be for little kids, this will contain violence, deaths, cussing, and fights. Romance will be in the story of course, but yeah the other stuff I mentioned before will be in it. So if you're not into that kind of stuff then don't ready this. **

**Also, sorry folks no lemon scenes in this story. Don't worry for my other stories they will, but for this one, none. So for those who don't like my lemon stories, but are interested in this enjoy. If you don't like this, then why are you reading it? **

**I don't own anything that Disney owns just my OC. It's a Pirates, Mermaid, and Tinker Bell crossover just so you guys know. I also don't own anything from Mythology and I know this is not accurate, but hey this is FanFiction nothing we write is always accurate. So, enjoy the story everyone and I hope you all enjoy it. **

**Prologue**

_Narration_

_Long ago…_

_Mankind once believed the world was created by Gods. Immortal beings that created the Earth we live on. They created the land, the sea, the light, the moon, and the life that lives on the planet. That is why humans worshipped them, because of all they have done to create our world. One of these Gods that was worshipped was the God of the Sea himself, Poseidon. _

_Poseidon live on an island he created to live on and keep an eye on his domain. He controlled the sea with the power of his trident, a weapon that he created to help maintain his power. It contains a deal of magic and power where in the right hands it can do great things. However, in the wrong hands it would end up destroying the world. _

_He named the island, as many called it Atlantis, even though it had a different name. The island started out with Poseidon ruling it alone. But, as time went on he began letting humans live on the island who worshipped the Sea God and help make their home advance. In time Atlantis became the most technological advanced civilization to ever exist in the ancient world. _

_Many humans viewed Poseidon as a cruel and ruthless God, this was not true. He was kind, gentle, and loving to all life including the lives of his people. They loved him and he protected them from any dangers that came to his home. This eventually led to Poseidon finding himself a wife to marry and together they raised three beautiful children. _

_The oldest was named Titus, who was considered the greatest warrior on the island, and was seen as the next in line to rule Atlantis. The second was a daughter named Alexis, who despite not being a warrior was someone the people loved. She was beautiful, respected, and she used her magic to help solve any problems the people had. However, unlike her brother she did not care if she ruled or not. _

_He wasn't a great warrior like Titus and he wasn't good at magic like his sister. However, he was a good man that listened to any problems the people had, he helped them as best he can, and was loved by many. He never asked anything in return and unlike his older brother he was not full of pride. Something that many believed is what made him the perfect ruler for Atlantis. _

_So, one day their father called for all three to visit them. He told them that after much deliberation he decided to name his successor to rule after he passed on. Titus, in his view believed himself to be the one to rule and felt that all he worked for was about to pay off. However, things did not go as he foresaw when his father chose his little brother to be his successor. _

_This infuriated Titus who felt that his father was making a foolish mistake picking the weakest of the trio as the next to rule. He felt his brother was too weak to rule and that he a strong warrior should be the rightful successor. Poseidon explained that strength and power is not what makes a king, it's what he does with it that matters. He felt that his son only cared about himself and that he wasn't ready to rule. _

_Titus feeling betrayed left and vowed to become the ruler of the sea. That is when he was confronted by an evil Sea Witch who promised to give him the power he needed to rule. Tempted the brother accepted the deal and was given a power that rivaled his father's. Using this power he used it to create a powerful new trident that he used to control the power he has._

_He then used his new weapon to create a powerful monster that he controlled to help overthrow his father. He called it, the Leviathan. He then used the monster to attack Atlantis, while the Sea Witch summoned an army of fish monsters to help with the attack. The people began to panic as the approaching danger headed towards their home._

_Poseidon on the other hand was filled with so much rage and anger when he saw his own son turning on him. So summoning his army and power he waged war on his own son attacking his forces. The fighting went on what felt for the people like days, but it only waged on for an hour. It soon came down to Titus confronting his little brother who begged him to stop what he was doing._

_However, Titus refused to listen and tried to kill his brother, but he was saved by his sister who soon died after. Poseidon knew then his son was too far gone, especially when he showed no remorse for murdering his own sister. So he used his trident to summon a creature that helped destroy the Leviathan and the rest of Titus's army, including the Sea Witch who perished in the attack. Titus was now alone and had no army to help him take down is father._

_Poseidon gave his son one last chance to surrender or face the consequences. Titus however, instead of accepting mercy from his father began insulting him. He called him weak, cowardly, and how everything that happened was his fault. For not choosing him to rule and for the death of Alexis. _

_He blamed him and told him he doesn't have the guts to kill his own son. This was true. Despite all he did, he couldn't bring himself to kill his own child. Not after losing one already. _

_So instead he used his trident to destroy the one Titus made and then shot at his own son. Instead of killing him though he transformed his son into what he has become. His skin turned green, his face began changing to look fish like, and soon he became what he was on the inside, a monster. Titus sees what he has become and screams at his father._

_Poseidon explains that because of his actions he is banished and will take on the form of what he has become. He then used his power to seal his son away in the deepest part of the sea where he will never harm an innocent soul again. _

_Once his son was sealed and was taken away the island began to sink. Poseidon realized the fighting caused the island to become unstable and that it will sink below the sea. Using the last of his power he found a way to save the lives of everyone on the island. He used his trident one more time to transform himself, his son, and everyone on the island into merpeople. _

_Half human from the waist up and half-fish from the waist down. The people would be able to breath underwater and would be safe from any future attacks from the surface world. Poseidon also used his powers to transform the city and erase the memories of his people so they don't remember ever being humans. That way they'll be safe and won't remember the horrors that happened at the hands of Titus._

_This came with a heavy price though. The fighting, sealing his son, and the transformation took a lot out of Poseidon. He used up all his own life energy to help save everyone. He knew his time was coming and so did his son. He passed on his powers to him and made him promise to use this power for good._

_To protect the people and keep them safe from danger. The son was still not sure about this and asked why his father chose him. He explains that he was someone the people looked up to, he listens to them, and unlike his brother always made the right decisions without being selfish. This is what made Poseidon choose him and it's what will help him be a great ruler. _

_The son eventually agreed and took his father's trident. Poseidon with the last bit of energy he had left told his son how much he loves him and he told him no matter what happens to never stop believing in himself. He soon passed away and the son turned to his people as their king. The people soon began living out their life in their new home without any memories of their old one. _

_Still, to them it did not matter. They were safe and they knew their king would protect them from any danger. However, the son knew one day his brother could be free and would seek revenge. So he dedicated his life to becoming stronger so that one day should his brother ever return he will be ready to defeat him so that no man, woman, child, or any life will ever suffer his evil diabolical wrath…_

"Triton enough you're scaring the girls."

_(Narration over)_

Athena the wife of Triton, ruler of Atlantica enters the room seeing their six daughters hiding behind their beds. She swims towards her husband and lectures him.

"I told you not to read them anything scary."

"Oh sorry dear I guess I did get a little carried away," apologized Triton realizing he did take the story too far.

Athena rolled her eyes knowing her husband had a tendency to make the stories too exciting. "All right little ones, come on out. It was just a story."

The six daughters soon came out of their beds and tried to act like they weren't scared. It didn't work as the parents could see the fear on the faces of their children.

"W-we weren't scared," said the youngest of the daughters Aquata.

"Then how come you were hiding under your bed?" the third oldest Andrina said who spoke in a sarcastic tone.

"No I wasn't," Aquata said trying to act brave.

"Yes you were," said the second oldest Andrina.

"Quiet girls, you three don't want to wake your little sister, do you?" Athena asked getting the girls to quiet down. "Good, now off to bed you six and if you don't I'll ask your father to read you another story."

All six girls shrieked as they swam towards their beds trying to fall asleep. The parents chuckled as they left the room so their daughters could rest.

They head towards their room where Triton apologized. "I'm sorry dear. I tried to tell them a good story like you do. I guess I should have chosen something else."

"Something that wouldn't scare them to death would have worked," said Athena who knew her husband meant well, but next time he should ask her what stories to read the girls.

"Sorry, I just wanted to try giving you to spend some time with Ariel since I know you two haven't been able to bond all week," said Triton.

Athena knew that was true. She looks over at the crib that was near their bed. Their youngest daughter Ariel was born a few weeks ago and Athena hadn't had much time to bond with her. She swims over her husband and kisses him on the cheek.

"Thank you," she said as she hugs her husband who returns the hug. "Tell you what, next time you want to read them a story ask me and I'll give you some good ideas on what to read to them."

Triton nodded and kissed his wife back on the cheek, "I will and thank you."

Athena swims towards the crib and sees their daughter sleeping while sucking on her thumb. Triton swims over and sees this. It made him smile whenever he sees his daughter. He doesn't care if all the girls he has are girls. He is just happy to be a father and to have a beautiful wife like Athena.

Athena noticed her husband smiling and leans forward to kiss him on the lips. He returns the kiss and they move towards the bed where they break the kiss.

Athena removes her tiara and places it on the table nearby. "Of all the stories though did you have to tell them _that_ story? You know it's not one I like to hear very often."

Triton nods in agreement and lets out a small sigh, "I figured it is one that will teach them a lesson and it will not have them follow the same path Titus took."

Athena turned to her husband who after all these years still felt responsible for what happened. She wraps her arms around him and placed he head on his chest.

"He made his choice and paid the price for it. Do not blame yourself for what happened and be glad for what you have."

Triton smiles a little and wrapped his arms around his wife, "I know, I just wish things turned out differently. I know he would have loved to be an uncle and Alexis to be an aunt."

Athena nods her head, "You're father would be proud of you. Just like how proud I am of you."

"Thank you," said Triton as he puts his crown away on the desk near the bed.

Athena lets out a loud yawn and begins feeling sleepy. "Shall we get some sleep before Ariel wakes up?"

Triton nods in agreement. "Goodnight my dear Athena."

Athena yawned again and replies before drifting off to sleep, "Goodnight Triton…and goodnight Ariel."

**Awwww how nice right? Sorry for not making it long, but hopefully you all like how this went. The background a friend of mine helped me work on it. I appreciate it and yes I know the real name of the city where Ariel is from, but I wanted to make it different for the background. I had to get the information of the Little Mermaid online, but for those who don't know is that Poseidon is the grandfather of Ariel.**

**Not sure if it's the real one, but it could be. Anyways if you guys like how this went then leave some reviews and let us know what you thought of this. Nothing negative please if you didn't like this then don't leave a flame review. All right see you all next time and take care! (Jumps out the window and steals a police car then drives off laughing)**


	2. Chapter 2

**I'm back everyone! I want to thank you guys for the reviews you all left for the first chapter. I appreciate it guys and I'm glad at how this story started. Now the second chapter is here and what I have in store for this chapter and others.**

**We are now skipping ahead years later to a few years after "the Little Mermaid II: Return to the Sea". The movie involved Ariel's daughter Melody, who will play a role in this story. Also I'm sure many are wondering where are my characters from my one-shot story are at. Don't worry they are coming just be patient guys and how they make their appearance I'm sure you all will like. **

**How they appear will be like from the Pirates of the Caribbean movie. How that happens will be revealed and also time for the disclaimer. I don't own anything that is owned by Disney and I don't own nothing from Mythology except my OCs I own them. So without any further delays let the next chapter begin and enjoy!**

**Chapter II**

_Narration_

It has been four years since that evil Sea Witch, Morgana was defeated. It has also been four years since the great wall that separated our home and the sea was destroyed. And I couldn't be any happier. Not only did my family reunite, but we could be together without any fears of someone coming after us.

My parents told me when I was a baby that Morgana came after me so she could get my grandfather's trident. My parents saved me, but because of that attack my mother wanted to keep me safe. So they build the wall to keep us separated from the sea. Of course that didn't keep me from being separated from the sea.

I snuck out and swam in the sea for years without my parents knowing about it. That all changed when I found the locket my grandfather made for me. I got upset that mom kept the truth from me and I ran away from home. That is when I met Morgana who used me to get my grandfather's trident and hurt my family.

I stopped her, we got back together, and we destroyed the wall that separated both our worlds. Now, four years have passed and I couldn't be any happier.

_Atalan (Melody's pov)_

It was early in the morning and I was outside my room on the balcony. Today is my 16th birthday and I couldn't wait for my party to begin. My parents told me we would be going out to the sea for the first part of my party where my grandpa and my aunt are going to be at. The rest of the party will be back home at the palace.

The party out at sea is what I am looking forward to the most. The second part of my party not much since I knew there was going to be a bunch of rich snobby kids there. I did become friends with some of them, but the rest not so much. I knew some of them still treat me like a weirdo and call me names.

I don't let it get to me much like before, but it still hurts. My mom helps cheer me up by talking. After what happened with Morgana my mom and I got to spend a lot of time together. I got to learn more about her old life, her old home, our family, and my heritage.

It was fun to learn a lot about being a mermaid and how my parents really met. I still can't get over how my mom thought a fork was a hair brush. She has Scuttle to thank for that. I still bring it up, especially whenever we're at dinner and she uses her fork.

"Melody?" I turn towards my room where I see my mom entering the room. "Oh I see you're already awake."

I smiled towards my mom and nod my head. "I've been up for a while. Good morning mom."

My mom walks out to the balcony with me and hugs me. "Good morning and happy birthday."

"Thanks," I replied back.

She moves her hand under my chin and smiles. "It almost feels like yesterday I was holding you in my arms and rocking you to sleep," she sighs sadly as her expression changed. "I wish you were still little and you wouldn't grow up so fast."

I tried cheering my mom up so I wrapped my arms around her and gave her a hug. "I know mom, me too."

I can feel her wrapping her arms around me and return the hug. We stayed that way for a minute before we broke the hug and looked out into the ocean.

"I can't wait to go out there for my party."

I see my mom nod her head. "I know, your aunts and grandfather are going to be there. And your grandpa told me he has a surprise for you."

I began getting excited when I heard the words 'surprise'. "What is it?"

"No, no it's a surprise," said my mom moving her finger back and forth in front of me. "Now, let's get you dress and then we can go down to eat breakfast."

"Okay," I walked towards my closet to pick out the dress I plan to wear for the party. "How about this one?"

I showed mom the dress I wanted to use, but she looked at me confused. "I thought you were going to use that for the party here."

My mood died down a little when she mentioned the party in the palace. "Oh well um I promise I won't get it ruined or wet."

My mom kept looking at me like she was trying to read what I was thinking. I hate it when she does that, it feels like she is interrogating me.

"Melody, you know you can tell me anything that is bothering you. So please, tell me what is bothering you."

I knew when she gets like this I can't get her to drop this. So I decided to tell her, maybe it can help.

"Remember when I told you about the kids that keep making fun of me and call me names?" I see my mom nod her head before I continue explaining. "Well, I know you told me to ignore them and I have tried. But, I still have to deal with the name calling and how they treat me when I'm alone with them. Then there are the boys who want to ask me out, but only because of my title as a princess, not for who I am."

The part about of the boys is the real problem for me. The boys I liked turned out to be jerks and only wanted to date me because I'm royalty. It hurt even more than the name calling. I did like a merboy who I met years ago, but it didn't work out so I struck out from both land and sea.

My mom walked up to me and placed her hands on my shoulders. "Why didn't you tell me about this before?"

I let out a small sigh and moved my head down. "I didn't want to bother you with this. I wanted to try dealing with it on my own, but I guess now you know."

"Oh Melody, you shouldn't worry so much about this," said my mom as she kneels down to face me. "You are still young and you have plenty of time to find love. I only hope it won't be the same way how I found love."

That caught my attention, because of how she said it. "You regret how you met dad?"

"No, never," said my mom trying to fix what she meant. "As you know your grandfather was against humans because of what happened to your grandmother, my mom."

I remember the story. Grandpa told me how he loved my grandma and how she was killed by pirates. Since then he has hated humans and kept my mom from trying to learn about them. Still, I wonder what this has to do with my parents.

"Well, I wanted to be with your father so much that I made a deal with Morgana's sister, Ursula," my mom explained getting a gasp out of me.

"What happened?" I asked.

"I gave up my voice so I could be human and so I can meet your father. I had three days to try to get him to kiss me out of true love. We almost did, but the three days were up and I found out Ursula used me to get your grandfather's trident to rule the sea. Thanks to your father though we defeated her and saved everyone."

"Wow," is all I could say. She was used just like I was with Morgana.

My mom moves her hand under my chin and lifts my head up so we can face each other. "I know you'll find love. It will take time, but I promise you that your true love will come to you. Just don't follow the same path I took to find mine. I love your father, but I knew my way almost caused me everything."

I nod my head and knew my mom was right, but still. "How will I know if I find my true love?"

"You'll know," said my mom as she picks out a dress from my closet and hands it to me. "And when you do then you'll be happy."

"I'm already am with you and my family," I said giving my mom another hug. "Thanks."

I can feel my mom hug me back and whispers into my ears. "You're welcome."

Once we break the hug we see Carlotta coming into the room. "How is the birthday girl doing this morning?"

"Just fine Carlotta, thank you," I said.

"That's good to hear," Carlotta then turns towards my mother. "Your majesty, you are needed downstairs. Chef Louis wants to talk to you."

I hear my mom sigh softly. "Very well, did you also tell him if he sees a small red crab to stay away from him?"

Carlotta nods her head. "I did and he promised to be on his good behavior."

I giggled when I remember Sebastian telling my mom how he will only come to the party if Chef Louis would stop trying to kill him. He has been trying to get Sebastian for so many years. It always ends with him getting humiliated and never catching our friend. I have to admit though, he doesn't give up no matter how many times he fails or gets hurt.

"Good," my mom turns back to me and then kisses my forehead. "I'll see you downstairs."

I nod my head. "Okay and thanks mom."

My mom smiles at me and nods. "You're welcome."

Once my mom left I walked towards my drawer and pulled out my locket that my grandpa gave me. I placed it around my neck and opened it as it. It begins playing a song and it shows images of Atlantica and the merpeople. I sat down on my bed and closed my eyes to enjoy the soft melody.

_Meanwhile (Normal pov)_

Out at sea a small sailed boat heads towards the docks of the town near the castle. The boat is being sailed by a young man around 16 years of age. He has long black hair, brown eyes, and tan skin. He is wearing a black Tricorne hat, a black overcoat, a black vest over a long-sleeve shirt, dark brown pants, boots, and a belt with a sword.

He pulls out his telescope and sees he is not far from the docks. Climbing down from his sails he begins using a bottle to try pouring the water out of his boat so he doesn't sink.

"Don't you date sink you stupid boat."

Earlier he hit some rocks that caused a small hole on the bottom of his boat. He fixed it, but after hitting another rock the hole got bigger, which caused water to get in.

The boy then hears a bell ringing near his ear. He rolls his eyes and puts the bottle down.

"I know I know, stop lecturing me. Not my fault the stupid boat hit the rocks."

The ringing stops and the boy sees how close he is to the docks. He grabs his bag and climbs up the sails before the bottom part of the boat submerged underwater. The boy then lands on the docks just seconds before he could join the rest of his boat. He looks back and smiles victoriously that he made it without getting wet.

"All part of the plan," he hears the ringing sound again before replying. "Yes it was."

He picks his bag up and begins walking down the docks before anyone noticed him. Just as he was about to make it out he is stopped by the dock master.

"Hey, you need to pay a fee for docking your boat here."

"What boat? I don't see any boat." the boy asked trying to lie his way out of this.

The man points towards part of the sail that is still showing above the water. The boy sees it and shrugs his shoulders.

"Well, since it's sank there is no point in paying. So, I'll just be on my way."

The dock master grabs the boy's arms just as he tried to walk away. "Sunk or not you still have to pay and I'll need your name."

The boy removes the man's hand and pulls out five gold coins. "How about you didn't see anything," he places the coins on the man's clipboard. "And we forget the name."

The man looked at the coins for a moment before putting them away in his pockets and then smiled at the boy. "Welcome to Atalan, Mr. Smith."

The boys nods his head as both men walk away from each other. Unbeknownst to the dock master a bag carrying his coins have been pulled out of his pockets without him knowing about it. The bag flies towards the boy and they land in his hand. He opens the bag and smiles when he sees how many coins there are inside.

"Good work, you're getting better at this every time," said the boy as he hears the bell ringing again causing him to snicker. "Yeah I know. Don't worry we'll go get a bite to eat, before we take off to find a ship to 'commandeer' or as I prefer to call it borrowing."

He hears the ringing noise again and it causes him to roll his eyes. "Yes I do intend to return it. I did with that guy's cart. Wait, did I return it? Oh well, I do plan to return this one once we get what we need."

**Short yes I know, but I plan to make them this way until things get better. Just letting you all know. Anyways for those who read my first story on this then you know who the boy is and what is up with the bell. For those who don't know, but don't want to know until you read this, then you'll find out who he is in the next chapter **

**If you guys like how this went then leave some reviews and let us know what you thought of this. Nothing negative please if you didn't like this then don't leave a flame review. All right see you all next time and take care! Oh and one more thing, a few more weeks before summer, but I say screw it and see you all next my children! (Jumps out of a building and uses a jetpack to fly away while laughing)**


	3. Chapter 3

**Welcome back to the third chapter of the story and thanks for the reviews from the last chapter. For those who figured out who the boy is, then congratulations. For those who don't know yet he will be revealed in time. I'm not going to say who it is, you need to wait to find out.**

**First, I need to do the disclaimer. Why? So I don't get in trouble. I don't own anything owned by Disney and nothing on Mythology either just my OC. So without any further delays enjoy the next chapter! **

**Chapter III**

_Palace (Melody's pov)_

After picking out my dress I put it on and began finishing brushing my hair. The good thing for me is I'm not like other girls. I don't take a lot of time getting dressed and wear silly outfits just to impress other guys. Unless my parents ask me to wear those kinds of dresses only when I'm around noble or other royal people.

So that was the only downside. The upside for now is I don't have to worry about wearing those kinds of outfits until the second half of the party.

So after finishing brushing my hair I began to put on my hairclips. It was then I heard something outside my door.

I look over, but the noises stopped so I went back to my mirror. I then heard the door open slightly, but by the time I looked over I saw no one there.

I put my brush down and decided to check this out. I look outside my room to see no one is around, but that didn't mean there wasn't anyone there to open my door.

I turn back to my room and heard something coming nearby. I then noticed movement coming from under my bead.

I soon realized what is going on and walked over near the bed.

"Hmm, I wonder what could be under my bed?" I asked in a playful tone before I kneeled down and pulled out the intruder. "I got you!"

"No fair, you cheated!" shouted my little brother.

He is around four years of age, has short black hair, and his eyes are blue. He looked like dad, but like me he was a lot like our mother full of spirits.

A month after Morgana was defeated, my mother told us she was pregnant. Months later she gave birth to my little brother, James.

He is a lot like me when I was little, which made us a great team. We would go out swimming, play games, and get in trouble a lot. One of the game we would play the most is playing pirates. He loves playing that game, even though our parents don't approve, but don't do anything since he is still little.

Of course when our grandfather comes to visit he is told not to play pirates or mention it around him. We didn't want to bring up any bad memories for grandpa, especially his history with pirates.

He knows about our mermaid heritage, but he prefers to swim with legs than a fish tail like me. I guess that's one of the things that makes us different it's I love swimming as a mermaid, but he doesn't.

"How did you know I was under there?" he asked.

"Simple my dear little brother," I said while petting his head. "I saw movement under my bed and I know you like hiding under there to try to scare me like last time."

"It was just a joke," he replied innocently.

A month ago he thought it would be funny to scare me in the middle of the night. I woke up to get some water and as soon as my foot hit the floor I felt something grab my ankle. I let out a loud scream and I jumped on my bed. My brother came out and was laughing.

He was lucky mom came by to the room, otherwise I would have pounded my brother to death. He didn't even get in trouble because he's mommy's little boy. Once he gets older I will get my revenge. For now though I will wait.

"I still think you cheated," said my brother pouting.

I kneeled down and poked him in the stomach getting a giggle out of him. "I don't cheat, you know that. Anyways, are you ready for the party?"

My brother nods his head and pulls out a bracelet. "I made it for you, happy birthday."

"Awwww thank you," I said putting the bracelet around my wrist. "I love it thank you."

I moved down and kissed him on the forehead. "Ewww, I don't like kisses."

"Oh, but you like mom giving you kisses?" I asked getting a nice reaction out of him.

"That is different," he gets off the bed and runs towards the door. "Momma said breakfast is ready and to come down to eat."

"Tell her I'll be right down," I grabbed my ribbon and tied my hair as a ponytail. "Let's go."

_Meanwhile (Normal pov)_

In town the young man who arrived at the docks is walking around looking for anything to eat. He was hoping that this town will be different than the other places he has been to.

Thankfully this town is what he has been looking for. The people here are nice, the food doesn't look rotten or old, and no older women hitting on him.

He doesn't mind if a woman hits on him, as long as they don't look old or have been with so many other guys. The thought of that made him shudder.

There is of course a downside to this town. There isn't that many ships around for him to borrow.

There are some, but not the kind that he is looking for to use. He hears a small bell ringing by his ear and knew what it is.

"I know, I'm going to ask them," he walks up to an old lady selling bread and fruit. "Excuse me, do you know where I can find a large ship that is used for traveling great distances?"

The old lady smiles at the young man and responds. "Only ships I know that can do that won't be around here for a week. There are some by the palace, but those are used by the King and Queen."

An idea popped into the boy's head. It's risky he knows, but it isn't the first time he has done something like what he has plan.

"And where would the palace be?"

The old lady points to the direction of where the boy is looking for. He gives her some gold coins and buys some food.

"Thank you and keep the change."

"Thank you," said the old lady.

The boy begins walking away as he takes a bite out of his apple and moves it towards his coat where he hears a small noise. He pulls the apple up and sees a small bite taken out of the apple.

He smiles happily and takes another bite of the fruit. **Hopefully things won't end the same way like in Tortuga. **

_Palace (Melody's pov)_

After finishing breakfast I headed towards the main room where my mother and father are at with my brother. I see my dad looking towards me smiling.

"There's the birthday girl," said my dad as he gives me a hug. "Are you ready for the party?"

I nod my head and return the hug. "I am and when do we leave?"

"In a few hours," my mom replied. "We're still getting things prepped on the ship for the party."

"Oh, okay well can I go swimming while I wait?" I asked hoping they'll say yes.

"I don't see why not," my dad replied as he turns to my brother. "James, do you want to go with your sister?"

"No thanks, I want to play on the big boat mommy," James replied getting a small laugh from all of us.

"Okay, let's go then and Melody be careful okay?" said my mom.

"I will and thanks," I ran out of the room and headed out to the beach.

_(Normal pov)_

As soon as she left Eric approached his wife. "So, how did the talk go?"

"It went as good as you could expect," she replied happy that their talk didn't end in an argument like the one years ago. "She told me she doesn't want to have a party here because of all the rich boys that keep hitting on her. She was hoping that the main party would be the one out at sea."

Eric lets out a small sigh and knew his wife was right. He told her how some of his advisors think Melody should marry a noble or another prince since she is getting close to the age when she should find someone to marry. He was against it since he knew his daughter wanted to find true love, like he did with his wife. And he warned the advisors not to bring it up with his daughter fearing she might think this is their idea.

He doesn't want to put any pressure on her and wants her to find someone who will love her for who she is, not her title. So he told his wife about this and she decided to go talk to their daughter to see what her feelings are about the boys she has met.

"I guess her true love is not anyone from the boys of the nobles we know huh?"

Ariel nods her head. "Let's give her space and hope she will make the right decision."

Eric lets out a sigh and nods in agreement with his wife. "I hope your right."

Ariel smiles and kisses her husband on the cheek. "I'm always am."

**Another short chapter I know sorry, but I did warn you. Anyways things are looking good for the birthday girl, but for how long? Let's face it folks in every Disney film in the beginning its always good for the main character, but then something comes around to ruin it. It's Disney 101, everyone knows that.**

**Anyways, if you guys have some opinions on what you thought of the chapter then leave some reviews and let me know what you guys thought. If you didn't like this then don't leave a flame review or a negative comment. This is my first time working on a Disney story cut me some slack. Now, it's time to make my escape, see ya! (Jumps out the window and shoots a grappling hook to the roof. I made it to the top and jumped into a helicopter then flew away laughing)**


	4. Chapter 4

**Here we go, the next chapter of the story. Loving how this is going so far and loving how you guys have been leaving the reviews. I love you guys. Not that way, but you know what I mean.**

**Also my response to each of the reviews will be left at the end. But first, disclaimer time! I don't own anything owned by Disney and nothing on Mythology either just my OC. So without any further delays enjoy the next chapter! **

**Chapter IV**

_Outside (Melody's pov)_

I ran down the beach after getting dressed again to go swimming. The good thing is I didn't have to take long to change, since I had my bathing suit underneath my dress. I figured since grandpa was coming for the party that he would turn me into a mermaid. So, I had my bathing suit on just in case so we could go swimming.

I took a towel with me and I set it down on the beach. I jumped into the water and began swimming. I began swimming backwards, I dived under the water, and I saw the sea animals swimming by greeting me. I greeted them back before I continued swimming.

As I continued swimming I felt happy. On land I feel like a fish out of water, because I was different. In the sea though I felt free. No responsibilities, no worries, and out here I could be myself.

I knew my mom is okay with me being out here, but years ago it was different. If she knew back then I was swimming, she would freak out. I never understood why she felt that way. I've always wanted to ask her, but I always hesitated.

Now I knew why. She was trying to protect me. Keep me safe from Morgana, who used my love for the sea against my family. I know it has been years since that happened, but the memory of me hurting my family still exists in my mind.

"I wonder what would have happened if I didn't run away and I just listened to my mom?"

"You wouldn't have gotten in trouble," I look over and see Sebastian nearby. "Still, it ended well for everyone I suppose."

"Hey Sebastian," I said greeting my friend. "What are you doing here?"

"I came by because your grandfather asked me to keep an eye on you before the party," replied Sebastian as he takes out a small sea shell and hands it to me. "And to give you your gift, happy birthday child."

"Awww thank you Sebastian," I took the sea shell and I see on the bottom how it's reflecting different colors off it. "This is beautiful, where did you get this?"

"I found it near the palace and I thought since you like collecting sea shells that, well you know," Sebastian explained.

I picked him up and kissed him on the cheek. "Thank you, I love it."

I see Sebastian smiling as I gently put him down. "You're welcome and I'm glad you like it."

"I do and you don't have to worry I'll behave," I said as I got up from the rock.

Sebastian looks at me suspiciously like he doesn't believe me. "Who are you? And what have you done with Melody?"

I began giggling. "Don't worry, it's me. You have done so much for my family and me that I thought I should thank you by not stressing you out."

I could tell Sebastian is in shock. From what my mom told me he was always trying to keep her out of trouble and it put him in a stressful state. I wasn't so different because I did the same. Now I bet he is happy and won't be under a lot of stress.

"Thank you child."

"Anytime," I jumped into the water and accidentally splashed some on him. "Whoops, sorry."

_Meanwhile (Normal pov)_

The young man from before makes it out of town and heads towards the beach. He figures this would get him close to the docks where the ships are at.

Once he finds them he'll come up with a plan on how to sneak onboard the ships and sail off before anyone notices him. It shouldn't be too hard to do that since he heard the guards will be focus on the party than on protecting the ships.

He climbs up a small hill and takes out his telescope where he sees a large castle in the distance. He looks over and sees he is not far from the palace.

"All right, so all I have to do now is find where they are keeping the ships so we can come back later to take the best one," he then hears the bell ringing sound again and he shook his head. "Too risky to go in the day, we'll wait at night while they are at the party."

He hears the ringing again as he rolls his eyes. "Oh right and your plan from last week was any better? I almost got hanged, which was the third time it almost happened."

The ringing replies in a soft ringing sound. "I know I do owe you for saving me, but still you get my point. Don't worry my plan will work and nothing will distract us. Just in case though."

He climbs down the hill and walks behind some rocks. He begins digging a small hole in the sand and takes out a piece of cloth. Taking out his weapons he wraps them around with the cloth and places it in the hole he made. Once he finished putting the sand over the hole he hears the ringing bell.

"I need to scout the area and if I get caught I don't want to risk losing my weapons," the boy explained as he takes out the only knife he kept with him and marks it on the rock. "This way they won't see me as a threat and they will let me go. Once we have the area scouted out we'll come back here and get my stuff."

Suddenly the boy hears a loud splashing nearby. He turns towards the direction of the sound and sees someone swimming in the water. Hiding behind a rock he peaks over and sees a girl emerging from the water. The boy is left stunned at the sight of this beautiful girl.

The girl is around his age, has long black hair, blue eyes, and fair skin. He doesn't know why, but this girl has left him speechless.

He then feels a sharp pinch in the back of his head snapping him out of his trance. He hears the ringing nearby and he could tell he was being lectured.

"W-what? I was just trying to see who it is," the boy lied as he moves closer to get a better view of the girl.

He gets near some rocks that are by the water. Looking over he gets a better look at the girl who swam up to the surface. The boy couldn't help but stare at the girl. He has met a lot of pretty girls before, but there was something different about this one.

He can feel his heart beat fast and forgot what he was doing before. Suddenly he feels something pinch the back of his head again causing him to fall off the rocks and into the water.

The girl sees this and sees a young boy around her age appear from the water. She giggle quietly and swims towards the boy.

"I am so going to get you back for this," whispered the boy as he sees his hat floating away from him. He goes to reach it, but as soon as his hand grabs it another hands lands on his.

He looks over and sees it belongs to the girl who is smiling at him. "Hi."

"Um, hi?" replied the boy as he pulls his hand away.

The girl giggles again and gives the boy his hat. "I assume this is yours?"

The boy nods nervously while trying to find the words to respond. The girl could see he is nervous so she decides to do the talking.

"I'm Melody, what's your name?"

"C-Chris," replied the boy who finally talks.

"Nice to meet you Chris," said Melody as she climbs up the rocks and helps the boy up too. "So, what are you doing here? And how did you fall in the water? Where you spying on me?"

"No, no of course not I was um just walking around, I heard some noises, I went to check them out, and then I…slipped?" replied the boy hoping his lie will convince this beautiful girl he just met and was spying.

"Oh okay well I guess that was my fault then," she said realizing she is the one making the noises the boy heard. "Sorry about that."

"It's okay," said the boy. "It was my fault for not knowing how slippery the rocks were. So, what are you doing out here alone?"

"I was swimming," she replied. "What about you? What were you walking around to?"

"Nowhere," lied the boy again. "Just like walking it clears my thoughts. I take it you were doing the same with swimming?"

She nods her head. "Yes, I like swimming. It makes me feel free and it clears any problems I am going through."

"I know that feeling," said the boy as he sneezes loudly. "Excuse me."

"You're wet," she said noticing the boy's wet clothes. "Come with me. We'll get you into some dry clothes before you catch a cold."

"It's okay I'm fine," said the boy as he tries getting up from the rocks, but soon falls back again. He appears from the water grumbling.

Feeling bad for the boy she helps him out of the water and takes his hat. "Come on, I insist."

Knowing the odds of him getting sick is growing, he decides to accept the girl's offer. "Very well, lead the way."

Unbeknownst to them they are being watched by a small cloaked figure watching from nearby the rocks. "Chris, this better be part of the plan."

**I think by know you guys know who Chris and the figure at the end are. If you don't then you'll find out next time. Thanks again guys for the reviews and if you guys have some comments about this chapter then leave some more. If you didn't like this then don't leave a flame review please. **

**Those are not welcome here. Also it's time to reply to the people who left their reviews:**

**Greymon Leader Batx flashpoint: Yeah, last time it ended in disaster and she ran away from home. This time it won't be like that. It will end in chaos! Nah kidding, maybe, we'll see. **

**Superfan44: In every Disney film things are going good, before something happens. Kind of obvious and glad you like what I'm doing so far. **

**TheXman99: Oh the privateer might end up doing something good, bad, or crazy. Really only one way to find out is to continue reading on.**

**Crazyguy408: Yes it is a reliable formula, and it's always used in every film and story. **

**It's time for me to go. Take care everyone and see you all next time (Jumps out the window and into a jet plane then flies away laughing)**


	5. Chapter 5

**Another chapter has arrived and that means the story is not over yet. Thanks so much guys for the reviews I appreciate it and I love you all. Not that way, but you know what I mean. Anyways I'm going to make this short since let's face it no one reads this part of any chapter of any story. **

**First, I need to do the disclaimer as always. So that way I don't get in trouble with the people who own what I am writing about. I don't own anything owned by Disney and nothing on Mythology either just my OC. So without any further delays enjoy the next chapter! **

**Chapter V**

_Outside (Normal pov)_

Melody brought the boy, Chris to the palace after he fell into the water twice when he was spying on her. She knows he was, but decides not to say anything since she could tell he wasn't dangerous. He did act nervously around here. She doesn't know why, but she didn't mind.

They arrived to the palace where he was shocked to when she told him she lives there with her parents. The king and queen, which made her the princess. She calmed him down reassuring him that her parents will be okay with him being in the palace, especially since it was her fault he got wet. Once he calmed down she took him to her room where she had Grimsby bring some clothes for him to wear, while his dry up.

Once he finished getting dressed she began showing him around the palace. She could tell he has never been in a castle before, especially when she showed him the large rooms and the expression he shows when he sees them. It made her feel good to know she met a boy who wasn't a rich or smug like the ones she met. And a boy who happens to be cute.

Yes she admits he is cute. She could tell he wasn't like any boys she has met before. She doesn't know why, but there was something about him that has her interested. She hopes to find out some things about him before he leaves.

"This is pretty cool," said Chris as he looks around the library, which Melody brought him to. "You guys have so many different types of books here. Some of these books I have never heard of before."

"Yeah," she approaches the young man and sits down on a nearby chair. "I like reading the books here. When I'm not out swimming I would come here to read."

"I can see why," Chris puts the book away and looks out the window nearby. "By the way, I heard you guys are having some sort of party?"

"For my birthday," replied Melody.

"It's your birthday?" the girl nods her head giving him the answer. "Oh, well sorry for interrupting your birthday then. I should go."

"No it's okay," she said keeping the boy from leaving. "I don't mind. My party won't be for later. So you didn't interrupt anything."

The boy lets out a sigh of relief and noticed how close he was to the girl. "Um well I guess I should have gotten you a gift then."

"It's okay, you didn't know," she replied as she came up with an idea. "Hey, why don't you join us for the party?"

"Really?" he asked. "You don't mind?"

"Really, you're my guest and I want you to come for my party," she explained.

"Well," he was tempted to say yes, but he remembered about his plan and when he needs to set it in. "What time is it?"

"The first part of the party is in a few hours and the rest will be later on tonight," she replied.

That will work. He can hang out with the princess for a while and then he'll make some excuse to leave before the second party.

"I'll go."

"Great," Carlotta comes in and informs Melody that her mom needs to see her. "Sorry Chris, I guess I have to go. Will you be okay here if I leave?"

"I'll be fine don't worry," he replied.

"Okay, I'll be back," Melody walks out of the room.

Chris walks towards the door and opens it to check if the coast is clear. Once he sees the coast is clear he closes the door and walks towards the window where he sees where the ships are docked.

"Can we talk?" said a girl's voice coming nearby.

"Yeah, you can come out Zarina," said Chris.

On cue he sees a small slender fairy appear on the desk nearby wearing a pirate outfit. She has auburn hair, amber eyes, and fair skin. She walks towards Chris and slaps his arm.

"Way to go Christopher," said the young fairy. "First you made a fool out of yourself twice in front of the princess and now you're dating her. What will he do next?"

"First of all," he kneels down and blows his friend away as she lands on a nearby sofa. "Don't poke me in the head with that 'sword' of yours. Secondly I didn't make a fool out of myself I just slipped. And third I'm not dating the princess. I am just going to spend some time with her and maybe learn more on where the ships are kept."

Zarina gets up and wipes the dirt from her clothes. "Oh yeah and do tell how you are going to get away from the pretty girl who you can't take your eyes off of?"

"Relax, I've got this," said Chris as he sits down on the sofa next to his friend. "I'm going to tell her after we finish with the first party that I need to head back home because my mom needs my help."

Zarina flies up to her friend and sits on his shoulder. "That sounds good, but do you think she'll buy it? I know you're a good liar, but I'm wondering if you can lie to a girl who you seem to have a crush on."

"I don't have a crush on her and what do you know about crushes?" he asked.

"I read," she said as she flies on the table in front of the sofa. "And I just don't want you getting too close with this girl, especially if she finds out the truth."

He knew his friend is right. If Melody knew his secret it would end badly.

"Look, don't worry Zarina I've got this," he said as he gets up from his seat. "Now remember, stay out of sight and stay hidden until we leave, okay?"

She nods her head. "Do you think he's still where he is?"

He nods and sighs softly. "So the rumors say. If he's still looking for that fountain then we'll need to hurry and get a ship before he takes off."

"Aye, aye captain," said Zarina as she give her friend a salute.

_Meanwhile (Melody's pov)_

I made my way towards the courtyard where I see mom talking to some of the guards before they take off. I walk towards her as she notices me.

"Mom, is everything okay?"

"Yes," she replied. "I just wanted to tell you that we're leaving soon. And to see if you want to bring your new friend too."

"My new friend?" I asked until my mom pointed towards Grimsby who was nearby talking to my dad. "Oh, so you know huh?"

"Yes, so who is he?" she asked.

"I met him while I was swimming," I replied. "He fell in the water and got his clothes wet. So I brought him back to dry off."

"I see," said my mom who has a smile on her face. "Is he cute?"

I can feel my cheeks burning up when she asked me that. "Mom!"

"What? I'm just asking." she asked innocently. "Anyways, is he coming to the party?"

I nod while trying to stay calm. "Yes he is, why?"

"Just wondering," said my mom. "Is he from town?"

"Um, I actually don't know," I replied realizing I didn't ask him where he is from.

"Oh well honey you're going to need to ask him," said my mom. "If he is not from around here then he probably doesn't know about what happened years ago."

When the great wall was destroyed the town found out my mother and I were mermaids. They found out when some of the nobles who were there began telling other people all over town. So now everyone knows, but we weren't worried. However, people that aren't from around here don't know about our secret and my father is concern if they did know they would try hurting us.

"I better go find him then," I said as I was about to leave when my mom stopped me.

"Let me speak with him. Your dad wants to talk to you about the second party, okay?"

"Okay, but please don't make him feel uncomfortable," I pleaded.

"Don't worry I won't," said my mom as she takes off.

A part of me now feels regret for what I have done. **Please don't embarrass me mom. **

_The Artic (Normal pov)_

At the once home of the evil Sea Witch, Morgana. The large shark Undertow is seen trying to catch a small baby sea lion for lunch. The sea lion however was able to dodge the large jaws of the large and dangerous shark. Just as he was about to sink his teeth into the seal, it managed to find a small hole within the ice and escapes.

Undertow slams into the ice and broke a couple of teeth. "Darn it! That's the third time I have lost a meal."

Ever since Morgana was defeated four years ago Undertow has been on his own. Cloak and Dagger took off since they knew it was pointless to stick around with Morgana gone. Undertow however stayed around since he knew if Triton found out he survived he would make him pay for his role in helping Morgana. Of course it probably wouldn't be as bad as being humiliated by the animals that live in the artic.

Thanks to that small penguin and walrus who defeated him, he has been the laughing stock of the sea. No one takes him seriously like before. They not only knocked off all his teeth, but they made him look like a chum. And he hates chum.

"It's all Morgana's fault!" he shouted blaming the frozen sea witch. "I swear if she wasn't frozen I would rip her apart."

Oh he knows where she is. He found her a few days after they were defeated and his teeth grew back. But, he didn't bother freeing her. He didn't see any need since he knew if he did she would probably end up failing again and if that happens he could lose more than his teeth.

So he decided to leave her where she is and find another way to get payback. Not on that little brat and her family. No he wanted revenge on her friends for what they did. He would do anything for revenge, anything.

Suddenly a large wraps around the shark who tries to get away. However, the net had weights around it so as soon as it got over the large shark he began to get weighted down. He tried biting his way out, but the nets are made of chains making it difficult for him to break free. He then feels the net being pulled up towards a large ship.

He is pulled out of the water and is brought close to the ship where a group of humans are facing him. He growls at them and tries to break free until he hears a thud sound approaching him. A man dressed in a long black trench coat, hat, and boots approached him. The hat covered his face, but he could tell from the look on the men that this human is in charge.

Undertow however wasn't scared. Despite how the human appears to his crew, there was no fear in the shark.

"Are you the Undertow?" the captain asked.

"Yeah," replied Undertow. "Who's asking?"

He then sees the captain smiling as the human uses his sword and moves it close to the shark's throat. "You're new master. Do as I say and not only will you live, but I'll help you get revenge on those who embarrassed you."

Undertow looks into the human's eyes and sees something he hasn't seen in any human in the past. Whatever lies beyond his eyes made even the great shark fear this human.

"W-what do you want?" Undertow asked.

The pirate captain pulls out an amulet that possessed a strange symbol on this. "I need you to find a friend."

**Uh oh, not good huh? Looks like trouble is coming, but let's be honest. It was going to happen sooner or later I mean after all this is Disney. And now you know who was making those ringing bell noises with Chris.**

**For those who don't know who Zarina is, then check out the movie "Tinker Bell and the Pirate Fairy" or check out my one-story "The Human and the Fairy." That will give you some ideas on how these two met. And if you want to know more on her watch the movie. Both those sources will help.**

**If you guys like how this went then leave some reviews and let me know. If you guys didn't like this then don't leave a flame review. Also yes I know I am making it obvious Chris and Melody like each other too soon, but hey again this is Disney they always do that. See you all next time folks and take care, to the blimp! (Jumps out the window into a large blimp and takes off laughing…before the blimp got set on fire and it crashes into Justin Bieber's house) It was worth it!**


	6. Chapter 6

**Rocky IV is here! Whoops wrong story, movie wasn't bad though but I still say Rocky IV was the best. "I must break you", I love that line. Anyways this isn't a Rocky story this is the sixth chapter of my Disney story. **

**I want to thank you guys for the reviews you have left for this story. All awesome reviews and I feel the love. Now then last time we saw Melody and my OC Chris showing signs of them liking one another, but I didn't get them together. I don't want to rush anything just yet.**

**Hey, this is in the Disney universe they always rush the love. They did with Frozen, Anna was going to marry a guy she just met in what I am assuming is half a day, maybe it was less. Then the guy turned out to be an asshole and she then gets together with a guy she met for a day. They always do that with every movie so this shouldn't be that different.**

**Of course I plan to have some cussing in here and other stuff. You'll find out later, but first disclaimer time! I don't own anything owned by Disney and nothing on Mythology either just my OC. So let the next chapter begin! **

**Chapter VI**

_Ball room (Normal pov)_

Chris left the library and decides to explore the palace. Zarina hid above his hat as the two head towards a large room. They recognized the place as the ball room, where the festivities are held at. They can see the decorations have been set up and there are some tables placed around the room.

Making sure there is no one around Chris lets Zarina explore the room, while her friend sits in the middle of the room. He looks over and sees his fairy friend exploring every part of the room with so much curiosity. He can't help but smile when he sees this, especially at how long they have been together and how much they learned from one another.

He learned how she used to be a dust-keeping fairy for the pixie dust, which is what helps a fairy fly. She was involved in an accident when she experimented with some pixie dust. It went out of control and she got in trouble for it. She was banned from working as a dust-keeping fairy and felt betrayed that her friends didn't defend her, so she left.

That is when she met Chris who explains how he ended up where they met. He explains how he worked with some pirates while trying to find his father, but ended up being used and was marooned in Neverland. The two both were betrayed by people they trusted and they ended up being alone. Now they have been together for a year and have been best of friends.

He showed her the world and any questions she asked about something he would answer her question. She was curious and because of their time together she changed so much since they met. She was not afraid to speak her mind about something, she was cunning, sneaky, crafty, tricky, and sly. Something Chris was proud of and knew those traits has helped them survive for so long.

"Hey Chris!" he snaps out of his thoughts when he hears his friend calling out to him. "What exactly happens in these, ball rooms?"

He gets up from the floor and walks towards his friend who is near the stairs. "In a ball room they have parties. People come here to celebrate, talk, eat, and dance."

"Wow," she lifts her head up and sees the chandeliers. "Are they fun?"

He shrugs his shoulders. "I assume it is, but since this is a royal party I think we can assume it's going to be boring."

"I bet," she then hears the door opening nearby and flies up the chandelier to hide.

He looks over and sees an older red head woman approaching him. She approaches him and smiles at the young man,

"I assume you're Chris?" the older woman asked.

Chris nods his head confused on who this woman is. "Can I help you?"

"My name is Ariel, Melody's mother," replied the older woman.

"Oh well nice to meet you ma'am," he replied bowing his head at the woman.

Ariel giggles and greets him. "It's nice to meet you too. I hope your enjoying your time here."

He nods his head. "Is Melody coming?"

She shook his head. "She is with her father going over the party. I came to see you and to show you around."

"Oh, well I'm okay don't worry," he said as he tries to leave, but the older woman stops him.

"Nonsense, I insist and maybe while I show you around you can tell me how you met my daughter," said Ariel as she grabs the boy by the arm and to him it feels like she is dragging him away.

Zatanna sees this and giggles while waving her friend goodbye. She decides that since he is going to be busy with the red head that she should explore the palace. She hears some noises nearby and sees a chef leaving the kitchen dropping off some food on a table before going back to the kitchen. A small sly smile appeared across her face as the former dust-keeping fairy came up with an idea.

"Well, since Chris will be busy with the girl's mom it shouldn't stop me from having some fun," she then pulls out her small silver sword like weapon. "The fairy pirate way."

_Outside (Melody's pov)_

My father finished going over what we were going to do for the second party here at the castle. It was going to be a pain in the butt. First I have to come down the stairs so everyone could see me and then my father told me I would be dancing with one of the boys at the party. After that it's the birthday cake and then afterwards we would mingle with the guests.

I don't mind the cake part, but dancing with another rich boy and mingling with the same kids who treat me bad is not my idea of fun. Still, if Chris stays for the party then I might be able to get through the party. I could tell he wasn't from the royals or is a noble, so he probably won't be like those rich snobby kids.

"Mel," I looked over at my brother calling me by my nickname. "How come for our birthdays we have two parties? One here and the other at sea?"

I realized that James doesn't know the full story of why we have two parties. I knew my parents wanted to wait till he's older. We knew he wasn't ready to know about the whole Ursula, Morgana, and Mermaid story just yet. So, the best thing I could come up with is bend the truth a little.

Not lie, but just bend the truth. "The reason we have two parties is so we can have fun at sea and here at the castle."

"I don't like having a party here," replied my brother. "I like our parties at sea. Grandpa always makes them fun with his glowing stick."

I giggled gently and nod in agreement. Grandpa does have a way to make things fun whenever he uses his trident for fireworks or uses his magic to make us mermaids to have fun under the sea.

I took my brother's hat and then scuffled his hair. "I know little brother, but don't worry. I'll make sure you have as much fun as me when we have the second party here."

I see my brother's expression lighten up and then he gives me a hug. "Okay, thanks Mel."

"Anytime squirt," I replied back getting a laugh out of my brother.

"Melody," we turned towards our father who approached us. "We're ready to go. Do you mind looking for your mother?"

I nod my head. "Can James come?"

"Sure, just don't take long," replied father.

"Okay," I then turn towards my brother after coming up with an idea. "Hey James, first one to find mom gets first dibs at cake!"

I took off running into the palace and I could hear my brother yelling from behind. "Noooo! I want to eat the cake first!"

_Artic (Normal pov)_

Undertow swims around the artic water trying to find whatever will make the amulet glow. He should just take off and forget about helping this human. However, if the human can help him get revenge on the princess's little friends then he'll take it. What's the worse than can happen?

"As long as Triton doesn't turn me into an anchovy," muttered Undertow.

The amulet he was given begins to glow brightly as he was getting close to what he is looking for. He follows the light as it leads him to a large iceberg. As he got close to it the amulet begins glowing even brighter. Looking into the ice he sees what appears to something trapped inside.

Remembering what he was told to do he swims towards the surface and calls out for the pirates. "I found it!"

Undertow motions to the pirates where to aim before getting out of the way. The pirates begin opening fire at the iceberg using their cannons to break through the ice. Once they break through the shark looks towards the ice and sees what appears to be a humanoid fish man. The upper body looks human, but the other half looks almost fish-like.

Undertow pokes at it with his fin and pouts. "All this effort for a stupid statue? Boy, these humans are stupid."

Suddenly a large net appears from above. Undertow moves out of the way as the net wraps itself around the statue and begins to lift it up. Looking up the shark can see the pirates' ship surfacing over him. He swims up to the surface and what the humans are up to.

The humans pulled the statue up and they bring it on deck. The men surround the statue and look on confused on what they have found.

"Is this it?" one of the crewmates asked. "This thing looks about as worthless as that necklace the captain got. I think I like the kid better than this guy."

Suddenly a gunshot is heard as the man is shot in the head and falls overboard. The crew look over and see a man around his 50's with a long gray beard, blue cold eyes, tan skin, and a peg-leg over his right leg. He approaches the crew who back away out of fear. He pulls out a gold necklace with an amulet on it.

"Men, long ago I was told by a soothsayer that I would destined for great things," began the captain as he approaches the statue. "I was told that with my help I would help free the true ruler of the sea and then I would become the most powerful pirate in the world. During that time though thanks to the Brethren Court and of course our once former cabin boy's father."

The crew lets out a loud hateful shout agreeing with the captain who continues. "Calypso now is back on the seas and has made it difficult for us to rule the seas like before." The men shout out again in anger. "Now thanks to the boy's father and the rising problems we deal with involving the Eastern Trading Company we are close to extinction. But, once we free our new friend here that will all change."

He faces the statue and places the amulet around it as the sky begins to darken. Undertow who has been listening to everything sees the sea animals running away as lighting begins to rain from above. The waves begin to become strong as it rocks the ship around. The crew hold on, while the captain backs away from the statue, which begins to crack.

He moves behind the crew as a bolt of lightning into the statue. The strike sends an explosive wave sending the crew flying. Some of them fell overboard, while the rest even the captain were knocked through the wall. The lighting stops and the remaining crew members look over at where the statue once stood.

The captain gets up and sees a large dark figure standing in the middle of the smoke. A small smile appears across his face as he removes his hat.

"Welcome back, Titus."

**Awwww what a nice chapter huh? Not the ending, but the first part of this I think was good. We are getting close to some bonding between Melody and Chris, but that will be for later. Also, for those who are probably asking what happened with Zarina and the fairies. Well, listen up because I am only going to say this once.**

**This takes place a year after Chris and Zarina met. They met when he as 15 years old, a year passed and now he's 16. It's around the same time the Pirate Fairy movie would begin. However since this is taking place in a different timeline things might not go like from the movie, but we'll see.**

**If you guys like how this went then leave some reviews and let me know. If you guys didn't like this then don't leave a flame review. See you all next time folks and take care, to the Goat! (Jumps out the window and lands on a goat) now fly Goat! FLY! (The goat takes off and begins flying while I laugh)**


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter lucky number 7! I am so glad to make it here and this is where I plan to add in some comedy involving Zarina. Our pirate fairy who for those who don't know appeared in the movie "Tinker Bell and the Pirate Fairy". I heard it's good and Zarina is awesome, but had a sad beginning.**

**Ah well, in this story I don't plan for her to have anything sad except for…oh wait that is spoiling you'll have to wait as the story goes on. Now then time for disclaimer folks so I don't get in trouble. I don't own anything owned by Disney and nothing on Mythology either just my OC. So let the next chapter begin! **

**Chapter VII**

_(Melody's pov)_

James and I ran into the palace looking for our mother wondering where she went with my friend. We went to the library, but we found it to be empty. So we looked around and tried to find them. Finally we spotted them by the dining hall where mom is seen talking to Chris.

"Mom!" James runs up to our mother and gives her a hug. "I found you!"

My mom giggles as she picks up James. "Yes you did, where you two looking for me?"

James nods his head. "Mel said whoever finds you first will get the first slice of cake."

My mom turn towards me with a raised eyebrow. "Oh did she? Well since you found me first you will get your cake."

"Yay!" shouted my brother with glee.

I rolled my eyes and approached my friend. "Hey Chris, did you enjoy spending time with my mother?"

Chris nods. "Oh yeah, she asked me questions on how we met and what brings me here."

"Yes he did," my mom replied. "He told me he lives with his mother in a small house outside of town."

"Really?" I asked.

"Um yeah that is what I told her," said Chris.

"What happened to your daddy?" James asked.

"He is out traveling the seas," Chris replied. "So it's just me and my mother, which reminds me. Melody, I'm not sure if I'll be able to stay for the second party. My mother would worry sick if I'm not back home by night, but I'll be happy to stay for the first one."

I got a little sad when he told me he won't be staying. I wanted him to stay to get to know him a little better, but I couldn't force him to stay if his mother gets worried.

"Okay, that's fine," I then turn towards my mother. "By the way, dad said we're ready to go."

"All right then, let's get going," as my mom takes off with James in her arms I decided to stay back with Chris and talk to him some more.

"So, is there anything else you told her that you didn't tell me?"

Chris nods his head. "Some stuff, like how I like traveling by the seas, I'm not a rich noble, and I want to one day own a ship of my own to travel."

"Wow, that sounds nice," I said when a thought came to mind. "Oh and by the way, do you eat fish?"

He shook his head. "A fish here and there, but other than that nope. I don't like any other kind of sea food."

This is great. I found a friend who not only dislikes eating fish, but loves the sea, and is cute. Yeah, he is cute and I don't care. I knew it was too early for me to start liking him that way, but hopefully the more time we spend with one another then things might turn out differently.

"Mel," I snapped out of my thoughts when Chris called me by my nickname. "You okay? You zoned out there for a minute."

"I'm fine," I said trying to not raise any concerns. "Come on, let's get going before they leave us."

"They can't do that," Chris replied. "Otherwise they'll leave the birthday girl behind."

That is so true. "Good point, but let's not keep them waiting."

We suddenly hear someone screaming nearby. We look over and see Chef Louis running away yelling.

"Get that evil fairy away from me!"

He ran passed us and continued running down the hall. I turn towards Chris confused by what the chef was yelling about.

"What was that all about?"

Chris shrugs his shoulders. "I have no idea."

_(Normal pov)_

Chef Louis is in the kitchen cooking up the meals for the party out at sea and the party for tonight. It's a tall order for sure, but he is confident he will be able to get the job done. The only problem is the queen has asked for no sea animals to be cooked for either parties. That will make things very difficult since that means he won't be able to make the all the great sea food he made before she arrived.

But, she is the queen and he has to abide by her orders. The one downside is he is not allowed to go near that little red crustacean crab he encountered in the past. He came close several times to finally getting him, but each time he fails to catch the crab. Of course now he can't and if he does he will face punishment.

"Oh," the chef sighed, gazing out the window of his kitchen wistfully. "How I mees ze aquatic life," he said sadly while beginning to bounce slowly on the balls of his feet, humming to a tune in his head

"_Les . . . Pois . . . Sons. Les poissons. How I mees les poissons_!" He sang sadly to no one in particular.

"_Les poissons, les poissons_!" He cried again, grabbing his spatula from the counter and waving it in the air dramatically. "_I cannot say how I meeeeeees! Your weegle, your jeegle, I serve vith a pickle, aside with a slice of swiss_!"

Zarina flies into the kitchen and listens to the man sing. She rolls her eyes at how bad he sings, but does admit the words are catchy. She then noticed some food nearby and can smell the aroma coming off from it. She quietly flies down and tip toes towards the food. As she does she hears the chef complain some more about how things have changed.

"_Les poissons, les poissons! HEE HEE HEE, HO HO HO_!" He couldn't help but laugh jubilantly at the nostalgic thoughts before his smile was replaced with a deep, menacing scowl.

"_But . . . Zen . . . Ze crrrrab_!" He declared, rolling his R's effectively.

"_Ze crrrab valtzed in, I danced for ze din, and zen, my carrrreer vas fin_!"

"_For ze crrritics, zey spewed! And ze public, zey booed! And now I've been stuck vith zis sour mood_," he grumbled.

Zarina begins twirling her fingers around the side of her head and how crazy this chef is acting. "Sheesh, he has issues if he is fighting a crab."

As Zarina is an inch away from the food she accidentally pushed a small spoon away, which falls off the table. It falls to the floor and the chef noticed this. He walks over and finds the spoon. He kneels down and picks it up before noticing something hiding behind the basket of fruits.

"Vat ees dis?" He asked, reaching forward and pushing the basket aside. But before he could find out what happened, a flash of golden light ignited out of nowhere, blinding Louis for a brief moment.

"Oh la la!" He cried in alarm, noticing as the pixie dust crawled up his nose, causing him to sneeze with the force of an atomic blast.

"Ah . . . AHHH CHOOO!"

The large chef flew backwards, knocking his head on the shelf of spices and scattering them to the floor as his fell on his rump.

Moaning in pain and rubbing his nose, he rose to his feet and glared at the area behind the fruit basket. Raising his spatula and letting out a war cry, he charged and slapped the countertop, but nothing was there.

"Eh?" He asked in confusion before the sound of tiny bells caught his attention on the other side of the kitchen. Turning, he managed to see the stacked loaves of bread shift a little.

Zarina panted heavily in fear. Looking around the corner of the loaf of bread she was behind, she saw the chef approaching with his spatula raised, a horrible glint in his eyes.

Before she could react, he swept the stack of bread aside, pushing her along with it, causing her to lose her grip on her sword, sending it clattering across the countertop and falling to the floor. Wincing as she saw her weapon fall out of view, she jumped and fluttered her wings, raising herself up to the ceiling.

Louis looked up and dropped his spatula as he saw the fairy.

"Vha . . . Vat is . . ."

"AHOY!" Zarina interrupted as she reached into her pouch and grabbed a handful of dust and threw it at his feet.

In a large, golden puff, the dust exploded and lingered in the air. Louis coughed and waved the dust out of his face until he felt his feet rising from the ground.

Looking down, he saw that he was floating a good five feet in the air. Yelping in surprise, he tucked himself into a tight ball and spiraled in the air a few times, not even noticing as the various knives that were in the knife holder levitate and scatter in the air around him.

"Sacrebleu!" He cried, flailing his arms and legs in every direction in an attempt to steady himself. Once he felt he was still, he looked up and saw the fairy.

Before he could even mutter a single word, Zarina swooped downward to a counter which had a tiny cup that contained a countless number of toothpicks. She picked one up and swished back to the floating chef, extending the toothpick out so it touched the tip of his nose.

"Ahoy there chef!" She repeated. "What say ye to a cook off?" She joked.

"Vat . . . Vat are you?" Louis asked, unable to tell if he was inside of a cruel dream.

"Me?" She asked innocently, placing a flat hand on her chest. "I'm a fairy. A _pirate_ fairy," she emphasized, pushing the tip of the toothpick deeper into his nose.

"And here's a tip," she added. "Next time you sing, make sure no one is around to hear it. Seriously, it's awkward."

As if on cue, the golden pixie dust sparkled and then the weightless feeling vanished, sending the chef plummeting back to the floor flat on his back. He screamed in terror as two butcher knives fell from the air and landed on either side of his face, stabbing the wooden floor and sticking straight up while slicing off a few hairs of his mustache.

Zarina lands near a table and looks down. "Oh and one more piece of advice. If you ever meet a fairy, don't mess with us or you will get your butt kicked."

Slowly rising up into a sitting position, he gaped stupidly up at the fairy before shooting up to his feet and bolting out the door, exclaiming something about pixies hiding in the bread.

Zarina couldn't help but tsk sadly and shake her head. She let the toothpick fall to the floor and she dropped down to pick up her sword.

"That's better," she declared before floating back into the air, looking at the door and listening to the incomprehensible screaming of the chef.

Looking around, she took notice to all the ingredients sitting on the counters.

"I've always been partial to seafood."

Then she flew out the window.

The chef runs out of the kitchen and passes Princess Melody and her guest while screaming.

"Evil fairy!"

He continues running down the halls, while Melody and Chris looked on confused by what the chef was yelling about.

"What was that all about?" Melody asked.

Chris shrugs his shoulders. "I have no idea."

"I better go check what is wrong," as Melody left Zarina lands on Chris's shoulder.

"You had fun?" he asked.

She nods her head and puts her sword away. "Yeah, I was just going to get some food, but then he tried killing me so I decided to mess with him."

Chris rolls his eyes. "Just as long as you behave during the party I think we'll be fine."

**That poor chef, he sure doesn't learn his lesson huh? I want to thank crazyguy408 for the help on the Chef Louis vs. Zarina scene. I appreciate it and I hope you all like what happened. Next time we'll see some bonding with Chris and Melody, along with some scenes of the evil pirates. **

**If you guys like how this went then leave some reviews and let me know. If you guys didn't like this then don't leave a flame review. See you all next time folks and take care, to the Goat! (Jumps out the window and lands on a goat) now fly Goat! FLY! (The goat takes off and begins flying while I laugh)**


	8. Chapter 8

**Chapter eight has arrived folks and we are getting close to chapter ten. What happens on chapter ten? I haven't thought of anything just yet for it, but I just want to hit double digits. I'm sure many people want to do the same for their stories. **

**Anyways, I want to thank everyone who left reviews for the story. I didn't expect this story to make it this far. I was wrong. It's not often that I am proven wrong about something. **

**Anyways, last time we saw everyone taking off for the party out at sea and we saw our pirate fairy messing with Sebastian's enemy, the chef. Now, we are on our way to Chris meeting the rest of the family. Also in case many haven't figured it out no Ariel doesn't have a son in the movies, but I decided to throw one in for the story.**

**After four years I would figure those two ended up having another kid. Now, it's time for the disclaimer for the story so I don't get in trouble. I don't own anything owned by Disney and nothing on Mythology either just my OC. Time for the chapter to begin, enjoy everyone! **

**Chapter VIII**

_(Melody's pov)_

The ship began sailing towards the location where we agreed to meet up with the rest of my family. I was so excited to see grandpa and my aunts. It has been months since I last saw them. I've been busy with my teachings and my parent were busy running the kingdom that we haven't had time to see our family.

Good thing for this party is we can spend time together again. The only problem is I haven't told Chris the truth about my family and me being mermaids. I tried on several occasions while we were sailing to tell him, but each time I choked. I don't know why I'm worried about telling him, it shouldn't be this hard to tell someone your secret, right?

I'm worried if I tell him he might freak out. I have to wait for the right time to tell him. At the moment I'm just glad to see him getting along with my father and brother who both took a liking to him. Right now Chris is currently spending time with my brother as the two play around the ship.

I looked on watching them play from the second level of the ship as the two play. While this went on I saw my mom approaching me.

"I take it you haven't told him yet?" she asked.

"Not yet," I replied knowing what she is referring to. "I was thinking of maybe waiting until he meets the others to find out the truth. Who knows, maybe he won't freak out."

"Maybe," my mom replied as I see her looking at the others play. "Your brother seems to like him."

I nod in agreement seeing Chris lift my brother up on his shoulders and walks around the ship with him. "Mom, is it strange to like someone you just met? Even if you don't know a lot about that person?"

My mom turn towards me and I can see her smiling. "I did with your father. It was love at first sight for me, but remember I was a mermaid at the time and we didn't spend much time together until…"

"Ursula," I knew where mom was going with that and I could tell it's not a good topic to talk about, but my mom continued.

"I made a deal with her where she would make me human and I could try getting your father to fall in love with me. However, she had to take my voice away I only had three days to get him to kiss me or she gets me."

"And how hard was it to get dad to fall for you?" I asked.

"Hard," my mom replied with a small laugh. "Not talking made it difficult and my knowledge of the human world made it even more difficult. But, thanks to Sebastian and the others we were able to fall in love."

"But you didn't get the kiss in time, right?" I knew the answer to that. If Ursula was like her sister then she found a way to get what she wanted.

"We almost did, but the three days were up and she tried to use me to get your grandfather's trident. It worked, but thanks to your father she was defeated," I saw a small smile appear on her face. "After that your grandpa made me human and I was able to be with your father. Then we had you and your brother making our family grow."

I smiled happily for mom. After all she went through she was able to get her happy ending.

"Melody," I turn my attention back to my mother. "Don't rush into anything just yet. Spend some more time with Chris before you are sure you like him like I did with your father."

"Thanks mom I will," I decided to head down the stairs and walk towards Chris who sets my brother down.

"Let's go again! Let's go again," said my brother repeatedly.

"Maybe later," said Chris who I can tell is tired. "Why don't you go find your dad and see if he'll do it for you?"

"Okay," my brother took off laughing, while I approach Chris who is leaning against the railing.

"Your brother is full of energy," said Chris trying to catch his breath.

"Yes he is," I replied giggling. "He got that from my mom. Are you having fun?"

Chris nods and turns around to watch the sea. "When I was little my mom took me out on a small ship to sail around where we lived. She actually let me steer the ship once and it felt amazing…before I crashed our ship into some rocks. Mom wasn't mad, but the guy who owned the ship was so upset, until my mom gave him a look that send him running scared."

I began laughing at the story and it brought up a memory of when my mom did the same thing a year ago. My mom took me and my brother out into town to meet the people. During our travel my brother accidentally knocked over a crate of apples and the owner got so furious with him he made my brother cry. That was because he didn't know my brother was the prince and thought he was a street kid.

Oh but when he saw my mom she gave him a look that made him the poor man scared. He apologized to my brother and that was when I learned why no one should ever try messing with my brother when my mom is around.

"So, Mel where are we going?" Chris asked snapping me out of my thoughts.

"Oh well um we're going to meet up with my family," I knew now was the time to tell him before he found out the hard way. "Who I have to tell you about before we meet them."

"Okay," Chris replied. "What is it?"

"Well, my family is different," I began taking this slowly. "We're not exactly normal. I just want to warn you that when you meet them you're going to see they are probably not like any family you have met before."

Chris begins snickering, which left me confused. "Mel, if you knew _my_ family you would know that nothing to me is normal. Heck, if your family are a bunch of mermaids or something like that I wouldn't care. If you grew up to be how you are then I figure your family are not bad folks."

Oh Chris, you have no idea how right you are on guessing what my family is like. "Well, that's good to know."

Suddenly I began hearing a bell ringing nearby. I look over at the direction where it came from, but I couldn't see anything.

"Did you hear that?"

"Hear what?" Chris asked.

"I thought I heard a bell ringing a moment ago," I heard it again, but I couldn't see where it's coming from. "Where is that ringing coming from?"

"No clue, hey do you mind if I go inside and explore the ship a little?" he asked.

"Oh, okay sure but we're almost there to meet up with my family," I replied.

"I won't take long no worries," Chris takes, while I decide to look for the source of the noise.

"Where is it coming from?"

_(Normal pov)_

Chris finds a safe place in the ship so he can talk to Zarina who appears from his coat. "Thanks, it was getting hot in there."

"Well I knew if I didn't get you out of there you were going to drive my friend nuts," he replied as he sits down on a barrel. "So, is there another reason why you wanted to talk to me?"

"Yes," Zarina replied. "I didn't want you to reveal too much to your girlfriend about your past. Remember, she's a princess and your…well you know."

Chris rolls his eyes and lets out a sigh. "I know I know, I don't intend to tell her my family's past. It's bad enough I have a grandfather who is the most evil man in the seven seas, but to have a mom who is the guy's daughter and is as ruthless as him is not something I want to tell a girl I like."

"Aha! So you do admit you like her," said Zarina catching her friend off guard.

"Son of a…fine maybe I do but so what?" Chris asked as he gets up the barrel. "I doubt she feels the same and besides it would never work if she knew the truth. Just like it did with the last girl."

Zarina knew who her friend is referring to and how it hurt him when the girl found out the truth. She flies up to her friend and tries cheering him up.

"For what it's worth, this girl is prettier than the last one and loves the sea like you do."

That got Chris to smile and nod in agreement. "If only she was a pirate or at least the daughter to one, then it might work."

"Well, it just might if you can get her to run away," joked Zarina knowing that wasn't going to happen, but it's a nice thought.

"Oh I couldn't do that," said Chris as he jumps on the barrel. "After all, she has a nice life where she is and I doubt a pretty thing like her can fight like us pirates."

"You're darn right," said Zarina as she flies up to her friend's hat. "So, what do we do now captain?"

"We spend some time with the princess and her family, then we make it back to shore where I tell Melody I have to go home, and then while everyone is at the party we go back to steal a ship," Chris explained.

"I love it," said Zarina agreeing to the plan. "I just hope this plan doesn't end like last time."

"It won't, what's the worse than can happen?"

_(Melody's pov)_

The ship stops where we are going to meet up with my grandfather and my aunt. I look over and see the crew finishing getting everything ready. From setting up the tables, getting the food together, and making sure nothing bad is going to happen. I walked towards my parents and brother as we wait for our family to arrive.

Suddenly we see a large water appear near the ship. Then out of the water came my grandfather holding his trident in his hands.

"Hello daddy," my mom walked up to grandpa and two embrace in a hug. "I missed you."

"I missed you too Ariel," he then turn towards James and me with a smile. "Hello children, it's good to see you again."

"Grandpa!" James shouted as he runs up to our grandfather and gives him a hug.

"Hello James my boy, how are you?" he asked as he picks up my brother.

"I'm doing okay, I'm getting bigger," said my brother showing up tall he is.

"Yes you are," said my grandpa with a small laugh. "Pretty soon you'll be big and strong."

"Yes he will," said my mother as he grabs my brother and puts him down as I approached grandpa.

"Happy birthday Melody," said my grandpa as he greeted me. "You're growing up to be as beautiful as your mother."

"Thank you grandpa," I said happy for the compliment. "Where are my aunts?"

"Unfortunately they are at home resting," grandpa replied. "They came under the weather after Alana got everyone sick when she brought in what she thought would make her look pretty."

"I see," said my mom who didn't seem surprise. "Well, Aquata did warn her not to use anything without knowing what it is or does."

"I know, anyways Melody I have a gift for you," my grandfather took out a gold necklace with an amulet in the middle. He then hands it over to me. "I made this for you. If you hold on to it and concentrate it will transform you into a mermaid whenever you want."

I can feel my excitement growing when my grandpa told me I can turn into a mermaid. "Really? Will it let me turn human too?"

"Yes," my grandpa replied. "Anytime you want, but you must be careful with it. Understand?"

I nod and then gave my grandfather a big hug. "Thank you so much I love it."

I can hear my grandpa laughing before returning the hug. "You are welcome, and Ariel don't worry I made you one too."

"Thank you daddy," my mom replied as she hugs him too.

"So Melody," began my grandpa as he broke the hugs. "Do you want to use the necklace right now?"

I was about to say yes, when I remembered Chris was still on the shop and I haven't told him the truth. "Um, actually there's something I need to tell you grandpa."

"Hey Melody, is everything okay? The ship stopped and I was wondering if…" we turn around and see Chris coming out into the deck and sees my grandfather who is still in merman form. "Who is that?"

Damn it, this wasn't what I had in mind for them to meet. Okay, it's fine he now see your grandpa. Just tell him the truth and hope that he will be okay with it. That should be simple, right?

"Chris, this is my grandfather, grandpa this is my friend Chris," I said introducing them to one another. "My grandpa is a merman, my mother is a mermaid, which means I'm half a mermaid."

_Artic (Normal pov)_

On a large iceberg a humanoid fish man is on top of the berg looking out into the sea. His skin is green, while his face is fishlike, and the bottom part of his waist is a long fish like tail. He is breathing in and out heavily, then had his eyes close. His hands opens revealing his sharp claws and they close into a fist.

He opens his red glowing eyes and slams his tail to the ice cracking it. He looks down at the pirate ship that is moving away from the ice. He jumps down and uses his claws against the iceberg to slow his fall down. Once he is halfway down he pushes away from the ice and goes into the water.

He swims under the ship and jumps out of the water before landing on the deck surprising the crew. He looks around the crew and can see fear in their eyes. He actually enjoyed the fear. It reminded him of his many conflicts with the humans he used to battle years ago.

So much to him hasn't changed despite how long he has been locked away. He then hears a thud sound coming nearby and looks over to see the captain approaching him.

"I see your enjoying your new form then, Titus?" the captain asked.

Titus when he was finally free from his prison had planned to kill the captain and his crew. However, after finding out how long he has been sleeping and things have changed he decided to keep him alive, for now.

"At first I found this new form to be an abomination," he reveals his sharp claws and sees the men backing away out of fear causing him to smile. "But, then I remember what my father told me how I will take the form of the monster I have become. I really should thank him because now I have become more powerful than before. I am…abomination."

"A suitable name," said the captain. "For the future ruler of the sea."

Titus turns towards the captain narrowing his eyes. "Tell me captain, how did you know about where I would be and who you are?"

The captain removes his hat revealing his appearance. He appears to be around his 50s, with long gray beard and hair. His eyes are cold as the sea, his skin is tanned, and the right side of his face is a burned scar. Titus wasn't scared, but he can see why the men feared the old man and how his eyes shows no fear.

"My name is Deadnight and I freed you because of this," he snaps his finger and out from the crows next came a large black fur falcon. It lands on the captain's shoulder with a map in its mouth. "Ten years ago I found this map that told me the location of where Poseidon locked you away. I intended to bring this to the Brethren court in order to gain control, but thanks to a pirate whose name I do not wish to mention he took that way from me."

"Tell me Deadnight, what were you going to do if you found me years ago?" Titus asked.

The captain puts his hat back on and continues. "My plan was to free you so you could help me control the seas. That changed, now I want revenge on the court and rule over them. If you help me, I will help you get your revenge as well. What do you say?"

Titus knew working with a human would be a mistake. They are betrayals, liars, and will do anything to gain power. Still, he knew he needed a fighting force to get revenge and even in his new state he wouldn't be able to get what he wants. For now he'll work with this human.

"Deal."

**Bad guys working together to get a common goal. Nothing new there, but not bad I hope. Also yes I added in some Pirates of the Caribbean reference, so I hope you like it. I want to thank my friend for his help on the name for the captain and more will be revealed about him in the future.**

**How many think Chris will overreact when Melody tells him the truth? Think the kid will handle the fact the girl he like is a mermaid? I think he would especially who his friend is. Next time we find out what happens when the truth is revealed!**

**If you guys like how this went then leave some reviews and let me know. If you guys didn't like this then don't leave a flame review. Also thanks to MetroXLR99 for letting me use the idea from his story, I appreciate it. All right it's time for me to take off, to the hot air balloon! (Jumps out the window and lands in an hot air balloon) Now, set a course to the Bermuda triangle and find out what happened to the missing stuff!**


End file.
